Uncontrollable Fox
by ein-ein
Summary: PG13 maybe for later. Yoko starts talking control of Suichi's body and starts attacking the people closest to him (I suck at summarys (Its been months since i updated anything i know... im sorry! ;;
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho -Yoshihiro Togashi does -*jealousy* This is kinda confusing at first so pay attention... In this fic Suichi and Yoko have two separate minds. At first Yoko starts talking control of Suichi's body and starts attacking the people closest to him. Suichi's body has to be destroyed for Yoko to be able to be in his full form. anyways..... here's the story......... **************************************************************************** *************  
Uncontrollable Kitsune  
  
~Suichi POV~ It was dark and foggy. I seemed to be standing on nothing. It was like an endless abyss. I thought he was alone until a tall figure came out of the shadows. "Hello Suichi..." it said.  
  
"Who are you?"I said  
  
"What a foolish question... I'm you..."he said  
  
"What do you mean?" I said, "Wait! Do you mean Yoko?"  
  
"Yes. Soon I will be released and you will cease to exist." said Yoko  
  
"How?" I said  
  
"You'll will be killed."said Yoko  
  
In that instant Yoko came at me with full force and sliced my stomach. I fell to my knees and held my stomach. It wouldn't stop bleeding. 'Was I going to die, killed by myself?' Everything started to go dark.......  
  
~Third person~  
  
Suichi shot straight up sweating uncontrollably. 'It was a dream....? Suichi thought, 'No... it felt so real... maybe it was a warning or a premonition....'  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
OK that was DEFINATLY the shortest fic I have EVER written!! Hope you enjoyed that!!!!! Please write reviews!! The more reviews I get the faster chapter 2 will come!! ^_^ 


	2. Distracted Suichi

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 blah, blah, blah, what ever...  
  
My last chapter was SOOOOOO short. It was she shortest I have ever written and will ever write... hopefully.....  
  
Ne ways.......  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
~~Near Kurama's House~~  
  
"Yo. Kurama. You look funny. You feel OK?" said Yusuke. "Yeah. I'm fine." said Kurama. "You sure? You don't look like you slept last night." said Yusuke. "Yeah."said Kurama  
  
Yusuke and Kurama began walking to school. (they're going to the same school, OK!?)On their way to school they passed Ihop (or whatever. .It doesn't really matter as long as it serves breakfast..)  
  
"Let's get something to eat before school" said Yusuke. "We can't Yusuke we'll be late" said Kurama. "Your so uptight" said Yusuke, "It doesn't really matter if we're late"  
  
"Well unlike you and your poor attendance record, I don't want to be late." said Kurama pulling Yusuke's arm so he would stop drooling over the pancakes he sees in the window.  
  
"Fine... but you owe my lunch later..." said Yusuke. O_o "How do you figure that?" said Kurama. "Umm.... It's common knowledge.." said Yusuke. "Yes.. Of course why didn't I think of that?" said Kurama sarcastically. "You just aren't any fun.." said Yusuke. "Fine, fine, I'm boring can we go now?" said Kurama. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...." said Yusuke, "But I'm still hungry..." -_-...  
  
~School~  
  
"OK, so what is the capital of Nebraska?" asked Mr. Takanaka. "Suichi Minamino, you know the answer don't you?"  
  
"Yes.. of course... he knows ALL the answers..." said Yusuke under his breath.  
~ Kurama's head~ (?)  
  
' "Suichi...... listen Suichi.... everyone around you will suffer....." said Yoko from inside Kurama's head.  
  
~Back to Normal~  
  
"SUICHI MINAMINO!!" yelled Mr. Takanaka, "I asked you a question! Will you pay attention?!" "Huh?" said Kurama. At that everyone started to laugh quietly to themselves. "Suichi, it's not like you to space out like that, do you feel OK?" asked Mr. Takanaka. "I'm fine..." said Kurama. "You look pale maybe you should see the nurse..." said Mr. Takanaka. "Umm... alright... sure." said Kurama. Then Kurama got out of his seat and left the room.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
'That was so strange.... what am I going to do? Is this really happening?' thought Kurama. And of course Kurama wasn't actually going to the nurse. How could she help?  
  
He walked out of the school building and sat on one of the benches on one of the sides of the school. The light breeze helped him relax but it wasn't nearly enough. He stared into the sky looking right towards the sun but not even realizing it. He was too lost in his thoughts to even care. 'How could he do any thing? 'How would he make my my friends suffer?' Kurama thought.  
  
Yusuke walked up behind him but Kurama didn't even notice. Yusuke called his name. Kurama still didn't notice. Yusuke even waved his hand up and down in front of Kurama's face. 'Nothin...' Yusuke thought. This frustrated Yusuke. Now annoyed that Kurama's head was off in another world he shoved him off the bench. That broke Kurama's concentration.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kurama softly. "What is up with up?" asked Yusuke, "Your acting really weird." "I'm just distracted, thats all." said Kurama. "What could possibly distract you this much? To make you not pay attention in class? Its so unlike you..." said Yusuke. "It's nothing." said Kurama. "Your lying. You say its nothing when after you just missed class..." said Yusuke. "Just drop it, OK?" said Kurama.  
  
"Fine." said Yusuke. Now trying to cheer Kurama up Yusuke put his hand on Kurama's forehead and said in a half joking voice, " You must be sick or something..." Pushing Yusuke's hand off his forehead, he ignored his poor attempt to cheer him up and stood up and walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well ATLEAST that was longer then last chapter.. even though that was still pretty pathetic......  
  
Oh, by the way I'm not sure if that's how you spell Mr. Takanaka's name. If it is wrong let me know....  
  
Incase you were thinking it in that perverted mind of yours there isn't anything going on between Kurama and Yusuke. K? Good.........  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! But no FLAMES!!!! kk? 


	3. Starting Victims

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.... If I did, Mukuro wouldn't be in it!!!!! No offense to those who like her, but **I hate her!!!!!!!**

ggrr.... ne wayz.....

I'm sorry it took so long to update I've just been really busy with.... aw screw it, I've been lazy as hell... and well, major writers block... And I _did _finish this chapter a while ago but then my computer got messed up and I had to write it all over again...

Anyway... on with the story!!

* * *

**Unconrollable Fox**

* * *

Suichi had woken up with a cold sweat. He lay at the bottom of his stairs. He had a terrible headache and he didn't remember anything from the night before.

He walked up the stairs and entered his room. The walls were a pale grey with a maple wooden floor. In the center of the back wall across from, there was a bed with green covers. On the left side of the bed was a window and straight out the window you could see a large tree where you would often find a certain fire demon. On the left side of the bed was a night-stand. On the night-stand was a small clock. Suichi went over to it. It read 3:17. He just sighed. He lay back on the bed not able to even close his eyes.

'What happened last night? Why don't I remember anything? Why was I at the bottom of the stair case!?' Questions like that raced through Suichi's head over and over as he stared at the ceiling. After hours of questioning himself he still came out with no answers.

MORNING

"SUICHI! C'MON DOWN! YOUR FRIEND YUSUKE IS HERE!" yelled Shiori from the kitchen downstairs.

Suichi had gotten out of his bed, slowly, but he did. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. When he arrived at the kitchen he saw Yusuke talking with his mother.

"Good morning, Yusuke. Good morning, mother." said Suichi

"Hey Kur- I mean, Suichi." said Yusuke with a now nervous laugh under his breath. "It's Saturday so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade?"

"Sure." said Suichi cheerful, though only faking it, not only still shaken by the night before, but not even getting a wink of sleep since 3am.

"OK. We'll even ask Kuwabara to come." said Yusuke

"Would you two like some breakfast before you go?" asked Shiori

"No. I'm fine. I ate before I came over." said Yusuke

"That would be nice." said Suichi

Suichi ate unbelievably slow. Yusuke waited on the couch in the next room over. At this time of the day, there was only, News and "Paid Programming" (Don't you hate that?!?!). Incredibly bored, Yusuke's eyes were focused on the TV, but he wasn't actually watching it.

Once Suichi had finished they left for Kuwabara's house and then to the arcade.

They arrived at Kuwabara's house and Yusuke wanting to be a complete ass, decides to bang on the door as loud as he can. Suichi i tried /i to stop him... but there was no such luck.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BANGING ON MY DOOR AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING?!?!?**" yelled Kuwabara as he opened the door.

"OK... **defiantly** not a morning person..." mumbled Yusuke under his breath.

Hearing Yusuke's comment Kuwabara says, "Well I was sleeping!"

"Well your not anymore, so do you wanna go to the arcade?" said Yusuke

"Uh..... sure... I just have to feed Eikechi." said Kuwabara.

Yusuke: T.T;;

After Kuwabara fed his cat, they left for town.

The arcade was walking distance but it was still a few blocks away. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun clear in the sky, without a cloud in sight. Everyone was outside buying something. Most stores moved some of their merchandise outside onto the large sidewalks. Almost every store they passed, they were asked to buy something, or told how much of a wonderful product it was.

"How annoying" said Yusuke.

"It doesn't matter Yusuke, we're almost there." said Kurama

While walking, they passed an electronic store, Radio Shack(I DO NOT OWN THAT ;) The window was full of TV's of all different sizes, with the same channel on every one, News.

**"THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTS OF TWO MURDERS LAST NIGHT"**

That disturbing headline seemed to catch everyones eye, having a large crowd swarm to the window, including the spirit detective and his friends.

**"BETWEEN TWO THIRTY AND THREE THIS MORNING, THERE WAS A POLICE REPORT OF TWO DEATHS IN NORTHERN TOKYO."**

The entire crowd stared at the screen as if there was nothing else in the world.

**"THE TWO VICTIMS WERE SLAUGHTERED TO DEATH, CAUSING PROBLEMS IN UNCOVERING THEIR INDENTITIES "**

"Damn... i wonder who it was..." said Yusuke

"You guys know anyone in that area?" asked Kuwabara

"Nope" replayed Yusuke

"Well in that case do you guys wanna go now?" asked Kuwabara

"Sure" said Yusuke

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to walk through the crowd, but then noticed that Suichi wasn't following. They looked back and watched him for a second. He seemed to be in a daze, totally memorized by this news. Though it technically wasn't all that exciting considering this type of thing happens all the time nowadays. Suichi knew this, still his eyes never seemed to blink while watching the screen.

"YO! Suichi, you comin'?!" yelled Yusuke through the crowd

"Hm?" said Suichi suddenly as his mind snapped back into reality. "Yes im coming."

So the three of them made there way through the forever increasing crowd and onto the arcade.

Once at the arcade Kuwabara and Yusuke headed straight for the air hockey table, Suichi slowly following behind.

"Hey Suichi! You can play winner -- i mean me next!!" said Yusuke confidently.

Oddly enough, Yusuke had been the one to loose the match. Yusuke stepped aside so he could play Kuwabara, pouting meanwhile.

As soon as their match started Yusuke's mind started to drift off...

_'Hm.. I wonder why Suichi was so stuck on the news.... I wonder whats up with him.. since I went to his house this morning, his face seemed so exhausted.... and ever since he heard the news story he's been totally quiet... i wonder what he's thinking...'_

Suichi was beating Kuwabara my at least four points, even though he wasn't even paying attention to the game. Suichi was lost in his own train of thought.... _'Why did I get like that after hearing that news.... Its not like i haven't heard something like that before... But for some reason i get this unnerving feeling in the pit of my stomach....... like somewhere in the back of my mind there's something telling me i had something to do with it.....'_

_'Hmm.. thats weird... Suichi's starting to look a little pale'_ thought Yusuke "Hey Suichi, you feeling okay? You look a little off..."

"Hm, ooh im fine" said Suichi, accidently letting the puck slide into his goal. You can hear Kuwabara cheering from down the block.

_'He's lying... I can tell'_

_'I wonder.... Could Yoko have something do with this...? I fear he might....' _

_'Suichi....? He now looks like he's sweating.. air hockey doesn't take THAT much out of you....'_ "Suichi! You sure you're okay? You sure as hell don't look it...."

"I told you! Im fine!" snapped Suichi

_'Okay he is totally NOT fine....'_


	4. A masacre

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! WHAT ELSE IS KNEW?!!?

Uncontrollable Fox

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the spirit detectives had been called down to Koenma's office by Botan for an interesting new case, some more willing to go then others.

"AHEM!" Started Koenma. "Seeing you live in the human world, most of you already know, in the past two weeks there have been cases of humans being murdered -- no** _slaughtered_** every night.It seems that traces of demon energy have been found at each murder, but we have no idea who exactly is causing them.

"So how the hell are we suppose to find this guy!?" asked Yusuke rudely

"Well I haven't exactly figured that out yet..."

"Hn. Then what do you expect us to do!?" said Hiei

"Well you'll figure it out! You're all sm-- well some of you are smart..." said Koenma "But we have seen that all of the killings have been inside Tokyo."

"Well we should start with that. Maybe we should separate." said Suichi

"Sounds good to me" said Yusuke

"You should split into groups of two" said Botan

Xxx group one xxX

"DAMN THIS IS HOPELESS!!" shouted Yusuke "We've been at this for four hours and we've got nothin'!!"

"Calm down Yusuke.... we won't ever find anything if you continue to be impatient." said Suichi

"Yeah yeah yeah..... i got it..."

Xxx Meanwhile in group two xxX

"I said stop poking me!!" snapped Hiei

"heh heh"

"Grrrrrrr......."

poke

"This isn't getting us anywhere!!"

"I thought you didn't care"

"The sooner we find this guy-"

"-_or_ girl"

"Hn. Either way as soon as they're found, I get to get away from you"

............XP.......

xxxx

Although both groups are miles away they seemed to calm down at the same time. Almost like the calm before the storm... Suddenly a girls scream came from about a mile away. Suichi's and Yusuke's head shot up and both went running as fast as they could. Unfortunately they hit a fork in the road; Suichi went left, Yusuke right. A few yards in, Suichi had started to slow down.

_'Why can't I go faster....? I shouldn't be running out of energy this soon...!'_

At that very instant pain shot through his head as he let out a soft yell. He fell to his knees with his hands clutching the sides of his forehead. The pain became stronger and then came to an abrupt stop. Then he head a voice from the back of his mind...

_**'Suichi...... give it up.... you can't win this fight... just give up and your mind might be spared... continue to resist me and your soul will be lost...'**_

_What!?'_

Xxx Back to Yusuke xxX

Yusuke's heard the woman's voice scream again. He was close, just down the street. As he was just a few houses down her could hear her scream something but couldn't quiet make it out, so he ran faster. When we finally caught sight of the woman, he saw what it was that was causing the trouble. Or who it was really.....

"KUWABARA!?!"

"Oh! Hiya Yusuke!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

"Well we weren't finding any luck with the case so this baboon was trying to hit on this ningen girl..." said interrupted Hiei

"Oooooohh... NOW it makes sense..." said Yusuke "She was so repulsed by you, she screamed bloody murder."

"Ha ha very funny Urameshi.... Just so happens I was about to get her phone number!!"

"Hn. You weren't even close"

"Hey Kuwabara, what about Yukina?!

"Hn"

"Don't answer please. So wait a minute..." said Yusuke

"What?" asked Hiei

"Well....... where's Suichi? Even if he might of had to go a longer distance, he's a lot faster then me and would of had to get here first." said Yusuke

"Hmm.. it is strange" said Hiei

"Y'think we should go look for him?" said Kuwabara

"Yeah lets go"

Just at that moment an enormous burst of energy came from about a half a mile away. The three spirit detectives looked at each and then began to run towards the area, but not before Kuwabara gave a wink to the now very confused young woman.

They soon arrived at a house, knowing it was the right one by the demon aura and miasma surrounding the house, not to mention the blood dripping from every window, and leaking under every door.

"Is this seriously what all the other murders looked like?" said Yusuke

"This is more then just any murder..." said Hiei

"Should we go inside? asked Kuwabara hesitantly

"Well it is our job...." said Yusuke

As slow as they went they approached the door. "Even the door nob has blood on it!" exclaimed Yusuke

"Im NOT touching that!" said Kuwabara

"You two are idiots" said Hiei as he opened the door as if there wasn't a drop of blood on it.

"You're crazy" stated Kuwabara

They slowly walked inside. This would have been a nice home, well decorated, seemed friendly enough. Well if it weren't for the blood splattered against every wall.

"Damn... how many people were murdered for this blood to be here?!" said Yusuke

"Should we spilt up?" asked Kuwabara

"Alright. Ill go this way, Kuwabara go into that room and Hiei go upstairs. If any of you find something, yell as loud as you can." said Yusuke

The spirit detectives all went their separate ways, Yusuke in the kitchen, Kuwabara in the living room, and Hiei in the upstairs bedrooms.

_'Damn... There's blood on every inch of this room...' _thought Yusuke,_ ' and every time I open a cabinet miasma blows in my face!! What the hel could have happened here...? And who the hell could have done this?! AND WHY?!' t_

_'What is it that I sense...? Even with the whole house like this, the energy is still off somehow... But the energy seems somewhat familiar... as if I've met the one who has done this before...' _thought Hiei

_'I wonder if the entire house is-' "_AAAAAHHH!!!!!!! URAMESHI!!!

Both Yusuke and Hiei came bursting in at once; only to find dozens on dead corpses lying all over the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What should we do?" asked Kuwabara

Without warning Hiei walked straight over to the corpses and what appeared to be examined them.

"Tell it to me straight doctor" said Yusuke trying to be funny. trying.

"Hn. The life was just sucked out of them, literally." said Hiei

"Well that might explain the blood...? But I don't see why this guys gotta decorate the house with it" said Yusuke

"Why are there so many? This is a nice house, but almost 30 people can't be living here..." said Kuwabara

"Maybe it was a party" said Yusuke sarcastically

"Well that would make a great target" said Hiei

"Who the hell could have done this?" said Yusuke

"and why?!" added Kuwabara

"That appears to be the question, doesn't it"

"Yeah. You seem strangely interested in this" said Yusuke

"Hn." replied Hiei deciding not to tell them about the familiar energy.

"Wait a second. Y'know what I just realized? said Kuwabara

"That we still don't know where Suichi is? Yeah it just hit me" said Yusuke

"The demon energy and the scent of blood would most defiantly attracted him here" said Hiei

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" said Kuwabara

"Keeping in mind that its Suichi, its not likely, but ya never know. Maybe the thing that hit here, got him too." said Yusuke

"We should go find him" said Kuwabara

"Yeah. Then we also gotta tell Koenma about this" said Yusuke

"He already knows"

Kuwabara and Yusuke started to walk off when they noticed Hiei wasn't following. They turned around to fine Hiei just standing there, staring at the corpses.

"Hiei, you comin'?"

"No... go on without me. I think i wanna stay a bit longer."

"Suit yourself"

"Just go to Koenma. Don't worry about Suichi, I'll find him"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Alright. See ya tomorrow"

"With that the two of them left the room and then the house, going as they were told, to Koenma.

_'Hmmm.... none of them have a soul.. . how odd... this is defiantly the worst thing I've seen in years... decades... wait a sec... whats this?'_

Hiei kneeled over next to one of the bodies. He leaned over to it and took something off of their clothing.

"Silver hair.....?"

Hiei stuffed the silver evidence he had just found into his pocket for later, deciding that his stay here was long enough. He left the house just the way it was. Hiei had gotten a few blocks away when he stopped suddenly.

_'I smell blood... Could there have been another attack like that?'_

Hiei ran faster to where the scent was coming from. He looked down from where he stood only to find a fallen Kurama drowning in blood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT seven pages!! muwhahaha i have to say , i love this chapter i hope you did too

REVIEW


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!! blah blah blah you know the drill.......

* * *

Koenma's Office

"I honestly don't know what to say about this... This is most defiantly the worst attack that's happened... This was just beyond anything I've seen or even heard of in the longest time..."

"Yeah! We get it! It's horrible!! Just tell us what to do next!!" snapped Yusuke

"YUSUKE!!" shouted Botan, frustrated with Yusuke's impatience.

"It seems the tough spirit detective is a little sensitive with this case" said Hiei

"Look who's talking!! You seem to be unusually interested in this case yourself!!!" replied Yusuke

"Hn"

"TCH!"

Everyone in the room just let out a big sigh...

"Alright. But what the hell happened to Suichi?! I mean it was three in the morning and you carry him in covered in blood!!" said Yusuke

"Yeah, knowing you shorty, you attacked him yourself."

"Don't be stupid"

"Seriously!!

Ahem "The thing that attacked the house was most likely the thing that attacked Suichi. I mean not much can injure Suichi that badly. Anything on the human world anyway..." said Koenma

"Hey, where did Hiei go?" asked Yusuke

"He left while I as talking" said Koenma "Probably went to go see Suichi."

xxxxxx

'_I don't get it... That wasn't just your blood you were covered in... Were you really attacked...? And by who!? Or maybe...' _Hiei pulled out the silver hair from his pocket. _'No.. it couldn't be something like that...'_

"YO! HIEI! said Yusuke as he burst into the room while Hiei stuffed the hair back into his pocket.

"What do you want?"

"Hey! I came here to see you! You left in the middle of Koenma's sentence! Kind of rude of you..."

"Hn. Your one to talk...."

"Heh.. yeah, well-"

"Seriously. What do you want?"

"You okay?"

"Hn. I'm fine"

"Seriously, with Suichi injured like this, almost dead-"

"-he won't die"

"hm?"

"He isn't going to die"

"How are you so sure? Just look at-"

"-He won't let him"

"huh?"

"He won't let the body die"

"Who won't!?"

Without answering Hiei walked out of the room. "HIEI!!" shouted Yusuke "WAIT!!! ANSWER ME!!"

* * *

That chapter was reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy short. But I don't care. Just review!! maybe the more reviews I get, the longer my next chapter will be.. muwhahhahahaha!!!! 


End file.
